Businesses that offer products to customers may incur expenses to invest in equipment and facilities, hire and train personnel, expand the scope of their business, or market and advertise their products. In deciding whether to incur such expenses, businesses may seek information regarding which products are likely to be successful or unsuccessful in the future. Given the subjective nature of customer demand, it may be difficult to determine whether any particular product is likely to be successful.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.